Transit Station Leviathan
Transit Station Leviathan (known as Transit Station Landing on the select destination map) is a room in the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld. It is the final Transit Station in the Command Center, and also doubles as a Landing Site. This is one of five Landing locations on the Homeworld, the others being Landing Site Bravo, Landing Site Alpha, Landing Site Charlie and Landing Site Delta. Description Transit Station Leviathan is used by the Space Pirates to collect Phazon from the Pirate Homeworld Seed, and to distribute it throughout the Homeworld to other global locations via the Transit Stations. Two ramps either side of the room lead up to higher platforms. At the very top right and left of the room are two parallel balconies. The right balcony has an extended ledge which leads to a small operations hub where the roof can be opened to allow Ships to land by use of a control lever. This lever also operates a cradle arm attached to a central platform, which must be removed if Ships are to dock. The lever can be locked behind security shutters if an intruder is detected. The left balcony can not be accessed from this room, though contains nothing of importance. At the end of both balconies is a hatch that drops down to the lower sections. Role Samus Aran must guide at least 4 Demolition Troopers to gain access to the Pirate Homeworld Seed. Samus and the Troopers manage to destroy the seal in place over the cargo doors that block access to this room. Samus goes on alone and enters the room. Samus notices a large central platform attached to a mechanical cradle arm that blocks the Landing Pad in the room. Samus heads up the ramps at the left-hand side of the room and jumps to the central platform. She then leaps to a Grab Ledge, and pulls herself up over the ledge. Samus looks behind her for a second, and is suddenly ambushed by the Pirate Commander and his squad of Commandos. The Commander takes Samus by surprise, charging forwards and knocking Samus off the ledge, hitting the central platform and finally the ground. Samus picks herself up, and the battle begins. After defeating the Commander Squad a team of Federation Marines run in through the left balcony to secure the area. Samus reaches the Grab Ledge again and pulls the control lever, which retracts the central platform under the floor, and folds the arm into a hatch in the ceiling. The roof then opens up allowing Samus to Command her ship to launch a Ship Missile assault on the Transit Cargo doors, opening up a path to the Pirate Homeworld Seed. If Samus returns to the room after destroying the Pirate Homeworld Seed, two Demolition Troopers will be guarding the tunnel that lead into the Seed. One will warn Samus of the Phaazoids, and the other states that the tunnel has caved in, but there was "nothing to see there anyway". True enough, should Samus try to jump on the tunnel floor, she will take damage. Connecting rooms *Transit Tunnel P70 (via blast door) *Landing Site Delta (via cargo tunnels) Inhabitants Before Pirate Homeworld Seed *Pirate Commander *Commando Pirates After Pirate Homeworld Seed *Demolition Troopers Scans ;Leviathan access point :"Leviathan access point sealed. Scans detect high amounts of Maldium in the transit doors." ;Ceiling shutters :"Shutters are currently closed. Operate control terminal to move them into their open position." ;Switch (Complex) :"Control terminal operates ceiling shutters. Use terminal to open this area to the sky." ;Transit tunnel :"Transit tunnel leads to the Seed. Electric rails prevent travel by foot. Your ship could fit inside the tunnel." Trivia *The left balcony can be reached by manipulating the Screw Attack. Gallery Transit Station Leviathan 2.jpg|Samus looks up to the operations balcony. Transit Station Leviathan 3.jpg|The control lever ru:Станция Пересадки Левиафан Category:Rooms Category:Skyway Category:Pirate Command Category:Landing Sites Category:Transit Stations